


I miss you

by RoHoshi



Series: Drabbles Cockles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el día antes de empezar el rodaje como director de un capítulo de Supernatural y Jensen está algo nervioso. Además de que no ha visto a Misha en todas las vacaciones y está deseando encontrarse de nuevo con él. Tal vez la noche le depare alguna sorpresa inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Beteo:** Sin betear. Perdón por los posibles errores.  
>  **Warning:** Sexo explicito entre dos hombres, vamos que hay más de una cochinada por aquí. También hay momentos moñas.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Ni el señor Ackles ni el señor Collins me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad que me avisen, por favor, que yo lo quiero ver...  
>  **Nota de la autora** : Para Taolee e Iris. Sé que me pedisteis un Cockles relacionado con los tweets que estos dos tontos se enviaron en la premiere, pero esto lo tenía en mente hace mucho y al final ha ganado. Espero que igualmente os guste.

Jensen llevaba ya unos días en Vancouver preparando el rodaje del capítulo en Supernatural como director. Era la tercera vez que tenía una ocasión como esa, pero le era imposible evitar no ponerse nervioso; además esta vez sería el primero  con el que empezarían a rodar la temporada y encima Dean no sería el de siempre. No, delante de sí se le planteaba todo un reto y era difícil no pensar que algo podía salir mal.   
  
Afortunadamente, mañana ya empezaban a llegar los actores y eso significaba que, al fin, Jared y Misha estarían con él.  
  
Sobre todo Misha.   
  
Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto y a pesar de que habían hablado por teléfono y se habían enviado algunas fotos con la familia, Jensen se moría de ganas de estar de nuevo junto a él. Misha le aportaba muchas cosas y ahora mismo necesitaba la serenidad que siempre sentía cuando estaba con él. Por fortuna, mañana podría disfrutar de su compañía y de su sonrisa.   
  
Antes de irse a dormir se metió en la ducha para relajarse tras el agotador día y, de paso, regalarse unos momentos de placer a la salud de su compañero de rodaje; hacía tiempo que ya no le daba vergüenza admitir que sus mejores pajas iban a la salud de Misha Collins y en alguna ocasión incluso lo había hecho con Misha delante. Esa visión fue la que mantuvo en su mente durante el tiempo que estuvo tocándose mientras el agua caía sobre su piel y Jensen gemía el nombre de Misha.   
  
Bastante más calmado y con una sonrisilla en la cara, se metió en la cama, puso la alarma del despertador y se tapó con las sábanas.   
  
No pensaría en que mañana tenía que enfrentarse al primer día rodando, ni en los centenares de errores que podrían haber, ni en que tendría que actuar como Dean siendo un demonio. No. Pensaría en los ojos azules de Misha y que por fin dejaría de verlos en una foto. 

* * *

  
  
—Jensen...  
  
Jensen escuchó una voz susurrando su nombre en el oído y, a la vez, unas suaves caricias en la mejilla. A pesar de estar desorientado sabía a la perfección quién era, lo difícil era discernir si era un sueño o era real  
  
—Mish... ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó murmurando sin abrir aún los ojos.  
  
—Estoy aquí, Jensen —confirmó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios—. Abre los ojos y mírame.   
  
Y así hizo Jensen y en cuanto vio el rostro de Misha, su sonrisa, sus ojos de un azul imposible y sus carnosos labios, sintió como el corazón le latía desbocado y a su vez como su cuerpo le temblaba necesitado.   
  
Sin dudarlo le agarró del cuello y lo acercó a él para devorarle la boca sin contemplaciones. Misha sonrió en el beso, abriendo la boca para dejar que la lengua de Jensen buscara desesperada la suya.  
  
A partir de ahí no les hizo falta comunicarse con palabras.  
  
Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, desde la última vez que habían podido tocarse con plena libertad, pero Misha conocía el cuerpo de Jensen de memoria y aún seguía haciéndolo. Cuando Misha estuvo desnudo comenzó a acariciarle con las yemas de los dedos, con la total y absoluta certeza que sólo la confianza puede otorgar.   
  
Jensen sollozaba el nombre de Misha, perdido por completo en las sensaciones, en lo absolutamente maravilloso que era volver a sentir las grandes manos de Misha tocándole y cuando su compañero volvió a besarle los labios mientras le rodeaba el duro miembro con los dedos, Jensen gimoteó desesperado arqueando la espalda.  
  
Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba todo de él.   
  
Abrió las piernas mirándole con los ojos dilatados por el deseo, dejándole claro lo que quería sin necesidad de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.   
  
Misha se relamió los labios mientras se empapaba los dedos con el lubricante, se colocó entre las piernas de Jensen y comenzó a introducirle un dígito en su interior. Jensen no dejaba de observarlo directamente a los ojos, notando como poco a poco Misha iba dilantándole con decisión, sintiendo como a los pocos minutos ya tenía dos dedos rotando y, a su vez, volviéndolo loco.   
  
—No te lo pienses más... —consiguió decirle Jensen entre sollozos.   
  
—Eres tan impaciente... —le respondió añadiendo un tercer dedo mientras le recorría con la lengua el tronco del pene—. Hum, Jensen, echaba tanto de menos tu sabor —musitó abarcándole el glande con los labios e introduciéndose después la erecta verga en su boca.  
  
Jensen abrió más las piernas agarrándose a las sabanas con las puños cerrados, bendiciendo y maldiciendo al hombre que ahora mismo estaba chupándole desesperado la polla.   
  
—Por favor... —La gran mayoría de veces era Misha quien controlaba sus momentos en la cama, y Jensen no tenía ninguna queja sobre eso; todo lo contrario. Le gustaba que Misha lo dominase, deseaba que tuviera el control en su cuerpo, confiaba en él en todos los sentidos y sabía que esa pequeña tortura previa tendría una magnífica y placentera recompensa.   
  
—Me encanta que me supliques, Jensen —musitó separándose—. Y no te imaginas lo cachondo que me pone notar lo estrecho que estás —continuó sacando los dedos del estrecho canal para después colocar su duro miembro en la entrada de su compañero—. Querías esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó comenzando a introducirse con lentitud en su interior.  
  
—Sí... ¡Oh, Dios! —sollozó dejando que Misha le cogiera las piernas para que le rodease la cintura, sintiendo como poco a poco iba llenándolo.   
  
Misha se dejó caer hacia delante quedándose con el pecho pegado al de Jensen y penetrándolo por completo con un único movimiento.   
  
Los dos se quedaron quietos, disfrutando del momento de estar unidos de esa forma tan íntima, de sentirse completos, dos piezas de un gigantesco puzzle al fin juntas.  
  
—He echado tanto de menos esto —le confesó Jensen con los labios pegados a los de Misha—. Besarte, tocarte, sentirte dentro de mí, sentirme tan lleno de ti...  
  
—Jensen... Yo también te he echado de menos —susurró besándole los labios con suavidad, empezando a desplazarse hacia delante lentamente.  
  
Sin dejar de besarse Misha continuó deslizándose, presionándole siempre en la próstata, respirado uno en la boca del otro. Jensen sólo era capaz de dejarse llevar, sintiendo como el placer le desbordaba, con su miembro rozándose contra el pecho de Misha mientras éste se introducía por completo en él.   
  
—Córrete para mí, Jen, vamos... —le pidió penetrándolo ahora con más fuerza.  
  
—Tócame, por favor...  
  
—No, Jen, sé que puedes hacerlo sólo con esto —replicó repitiendo el profundo movimiento y a su vez, rozando la polla de Jensen con su pecho.  
  
Negó con la cabeza sintiendo como Misha volvía a besarle con avaricia sin dejar de introducirse una y una otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que al final el orgasmo apareció como un relámpago consiguiendo que Jensen gritase su nombre mientras se corría entre los torsos de ambos. Misha tardó unos pocos segundos en acompañarle llenando el interior de Jensen y temblando entre sus brazos.   
  
Poco a poco la respiración de los dos volvió a la normalidad y Misha salió del cuerpo de Jensen. Éste apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Misha y puso una pierna encima de las del otro hombre. Así se quedaron durante varios minutos; Misha acariciándole la espalda sudada y Jensen deleitándose en escuchar el sonido de los latidos del corazón de su compañero.   
  
Había extrañado todo lo que significaba estar con él; lo que significaba no sólo acostarse con Misha, sino lo que era sentir sus manos tocándole, sentir su mirada de deseo, sentir su respiración pegada a la suya, sentir sus labios acariciándole por cada rincón de su piel, sentir sus palabras obscenas, sentir su verdadero y profundo amor en sus ojos. Jensen era consciente de que su vida sólo estaba completa cuando estaba con Misha Collins, de que sólo era verdaderamente feliz a su lado.   
  
Y lo mejor de todo era ser consciente de que Misha le correspondía en todo.   
  
—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Misha dándole un beso en el pelo.  
  
—Todo genial. Por cierto, pensaba que hasta mañana no llegarías.   
  
—Quería darte una sorpresa...  
  
—Hummmm, pues ha sido una sorpresa cojonuda —aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.   
  
—Además quería desearte suerte para mañana pero a mí manera.   
  
—Me gusta tu estilo, Collins —contestó riéndose. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba; una paja en la ducha pensando en Misha no era rival contra a follar con el verdadero Misha. Era incomparable.   
  
—Y lo harás perfectamente, Jensen.  
  
—Prefiero no hablar de eso... —negó huyendo de su mirada. No, ya se enfrentaría mañana a su vuelta como director.   
  
—Hey, mírame —le pidió cogiéndole de la barbilla—. Tú me ayudaste cuando me tocó a mí, no pienses que no voy a hacer lo mismo. Además, tengo plena confianza en ti con esto.   
  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy un poco nervioso.   
  
—No lo estés, será un buen episodio —dijo cogiéndole la mano—. Y además, el que va a pasarlo mal voy a ser yo.  
  
—¿Tú? ¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque me voy a poner como una moto cada vez que me des una orden, Jensen —ronroneó en su oído.  
  
—Creo que ese problema vamos a tenerlo los dos —replicó incorporándose y subiéndose encima de él.   
  
—Entonces será mejor que aprovechemos estas horas —continuó Misha, bajando una mano por la espalda de Jensen hasta llegar a su trasero, donde introdujo un dedo sin problemas—. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Jensen le contestó besándolo la boca con ansias renovadas. Aún les quedaba mucha noche para disfrutar y no tenían tiempo que perder. 

 

* * *

  
  
A la mañana siguiente, y tras dormir unas escasas tres horas, Jensen preparaba el desayuno y cuando Misha apareció en la cocina, le rodeó la cintura con las manos y le deseó los buenos días mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello, se le fueron todos los nervios que había tenido durante esa semana.   
  
Tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado, al mejor compañero que un hombre podía desear. Nada podía salir mal. 


End file.
